<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe by SiriuslySherlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577260">Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked'>SiriuslySherlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Greg and Molly ship Johnlock, John in Denial About His Sexuality, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Sherlock hates holidays, Sherlock not knowing Greg's name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Molly giggle as Sherlock and John pass underneath some conveniently placed mistletoe at a Christmas party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock was pouting in a corner while John socialized enough for the both of them. Sherlock had been... less than enthusiastic when John announced they were hosting a holiday party that year. He had huffed and scoffed and complained every day up to the party and continued to do so during the party. Eventually John had put him in time out, which Sherlock was more than happy to oblige by.</p><p>"Sherlock, don't you want any food?" John called, knowing the answer would be no, but deciding to ask anyway.</p><p>"No. A drink," Sherlock said grumpily. "A big, strong drink."</p><p>John rolled his eyes, going to the kitchen. They didn't have anything stronger than beer, so John gave him that, beginning to walk out with it when Sherlock stopped him from across the room. "Not strong enough."</p><p>"We don't have anything else," John said.</p><p>"Yes we do, just not in plain sight. Just---let me get it," Sherlock huffed, getting up and striding over to slide past John into the kitchen, when Greg pointed a finger at them.</p><p>"Ah! Mistletoe!"</p><p>Sherlock stopped dead and looked up, a barely noticeable blush coloring his cheeks. John was looking just as startled and embarrassed, looking at Sherlock awkwardly. "Don't be ridiculous, this is stupid," Sherlock grumbled, ripping the plant off of the top of the doorway from where it had been hastily taped by probably Gorge. He could've sworn it wasn't there before. This was done on purpose to set them up.</p><p>"No, you have to!" Greg said, stopping him by blocking the way. "Come on, it's tradition."</p><p>"Come on, it won't take long!" Molly chimed in, grinning. "Kiss him! Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him..." Greg joined in on the chant, and Sherlock groaned. "Would you shut up, you're so childish! Why are you so interested in seeing me kiss John?!"</p><p>"Because," Molly said simply.</p><p>"That's not a reason!" Sherlock said.</p><p>"Sherlock, just do it," John said quietly with a sigh. "If it'll make them shut up. Just a quick one."</p><p>"No, I will not succumb to this <em>nonsense</em>---"</p><p>John cut him off with their demanded kiss. He had intended it to be quick, but it wasn't. It was like he was being sucked in, and he couldn't pull away. He could hear Sherlock''s surprised squeak as he attempted to lean back, but the kiss seemed to be sucking him in, too, and he began kissing John back. Finally, when John remembered they had company and remembered what he was doing and who he was doing it with, he wrenched himself away, panting a little staring at Sherlock in surprise as though he had no idea what had just happened. And he really didn't, honestly.</p><p>Sherlock, meanwhile, was staring back, just as surprised, his blush definitely visible now. His heart was pounding in his chest as he reiterated to himself what had just happened.</p><p>
  <em>John just kissed me.</em>
</p><p>Sure, it was because of the stupid mistletoe and stupid Gorge and stupid Molly, but it seemed like quite a longer kiss than necessary.</p><p>They stood there staring at each other for what felt like ages when finally Sherlock registered a snicker in the back of his head. He turned to see both Gorge and Molly grinning like lunatics, as though they just finally accomplished something incredibly difficult. "Shut up!" Sherlock shouted, his face reddening even more as he scurried out of the kitchen and to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. John sighed softly, biting his lip. He turned to the others. "...What just happened?"</p><p>"You kissed Sherlock, that's what," Greg said, still grinning wildly.</p><p>"Yes, I know that much," John snapped.</p><p>"And you seemed to like it," Molly added.</p><p>"I-I did not!" John said, his ears reddening. "I just---" he didn't have an excuse. He <em>had </em>liked it. And feeling Sherlock respond to him only made him like it that much more. He groaned, putting his face in his hands. He felt a hand on his back.</p><p>"We knew it for a while mate," Greg said. "You two were the only ones that couldn't tell."</p><p>"I'm not gay..." John mumbled lazily, but he wasn't entirely sure he believed it anymore.</p><p>"Maybe not. But maybe you're bisexual," Greg said. "You've never felt any sort of attraction to another man, ever?"</p><p>"Well---no, I mean---" he wasn't really sure. He recognized attractiveness, but he thought that was normal. Maybe he noticed it <em>too</em> much. Maybe that was the feeling he got when he saw Sherlock in that purple shirt of his or in nothing but his dressing robe or a towel. Maybe it was the feeling he got every time Sherlock made some amazing deduction. And maybe it wasn't normal to notice how attractive Sherlock was every time he looked at him. No, that wasn't normal.</p><p>He sighed, and said nothing else.</p><p>"It's alright," Greg said. "Go talk to him. I'm pretty sure he's liked you for a long time. I mean, everyone else could tell. Has he ever corrected people or said anything about it when something comes up about you two being a couple?"</p><p>"No..." John said. It was a little weird, now that he thought about it. Sherlock was usually quick to correct <em>everything</em>.</p><p>"You didn't even see the way he looked at you when you first met?" Molly said in a rather exasperated tone. "You could just <em>see </em>it."</p><p>John shook his head slowly. "No, I didn't see... but I do remember Mike smirking when Sherlock deduced me... was he setting us up?!"</p><p>"Yeah, probably," Molly grinned. "Now don't let his efforts go to waste. Go in there and talk to him."</p><p>John sighed again, rubbing his temples. "What am I even supposed to say?"</p><p>"Figure it out," Greg shrugged helpfully.</p><p>John groaned, trudging over to Sherlock's room and hesitantly knocking on the door.</p><p>"Go away," came the whimpered reply.</p><p>"It's me," John said.</p><p>"Go away."</p><p>John went in anyway, shutting the door behind him and sitting on the bed where Sherlock was curled up.</p><p>He took a deep breath. "We both liked that kiss," he said bluntly. "Greg and Molly were saying they could see that you've liked me for a long time now."</p><p>"That's none of their business!" Sherlock scowled.</p><p>"So does that mean it's true?" John said, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Sherlock blushed again, still glaring. "I---" his mouth didn't allow him to say any more.</p><p>John looked at him patiently. "Yeah, I know. It's hard. I mean, I'm not even gay... I think. But yeah, I liked it, and yeah, I know you're attractive, and yeah, it still impresses me when you deduce something impossible. And even though you drive me crazy I couldn't do without you." He bit his lip, waiting anxiously for a response to his sappy confession.</p><p>Sherlock finally looked up at him, and John couldn't really recognize the look on his face.</p><p>"Fine... yes, John, I like you. You were kind and loyal to me no matter what arsehole thing I threw at you, and I appreciate it more than you know..."</p><p>John smiled softly, and then laughed a little. "All this because of some <em>mistletoe.</em>"</p><p>Sherlock smiled a little too. "Mm, I'm still going to shun Gorge and Molly."</p><p>"It's Greg, Sherlock."</p><p>"Whatever. John...?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Sherlock bit his lip nervously. "...Can I kiss you again?"</p><p>John bit his lip too, the blush creeping up around his neck again. "Um... yeah." He leaned forward a little bit, and Sherlock followed suit, until their lips were touching again, and John felt that sucking feeling once more. It was deeper now, and he felt his own hand slide up to Sherlock's cheek, guiding him closer against his lips. They only parted when they heard a giggle outside the door. Sherlock scowled and jumped up from the bed, yanking the door open to see Molly and Gorge or Greg or whoever running away snickering.</p><p>"SHUT UP!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>